Generally, many current vehicle designs call for greater vehicle ground clearance. For example, a large percentage of the motor vehicles sold today consist of sport utility vehicles. Among these sport utility vehicles, factors such as larger tires and demand for off-road capability produce or require increased ground clearance. This increased ground clearance can be accomplished in numerous ways with the end result being that a cargo area of the vehicle is raised higher with respect to the ground. As an example, today's pick-up truck vehicles are commonly outfitted with twenty inch wheels, increased suspension system travel and four-wheel drive capability. Such features effectively raise the cargo box area relative to the ground, potentially making it more difficult to access (i.e., ingress/egress) the cargo area.